Hovedside
Språk: Norsk English čeština Dansk Deutsch Ελληνικά Español Suomi Français Italian Magyar Nederlands Norsk Polski Română Türkçe русский 中文 中文 (台灣) Om spillet Throne of Lies: The Online Game of Deceit, eller "ToL", er et nettbasert videospill om å trekke konklusjoner - inspirert av middelaldersk politikk og den originale Werewolf/Mafia sjangeren. Opptil 16 spillere kan delta i ett spill. Spillet vil være tilgjengelig på PC, Mac og Linux. Kanskje VR. Kickstarter og begrenset alpha startet tidlig på våren 2017. Live Chat: https://discord.gg/tol Spillets Mål Avhengig av hvilken allianse som er assosiert med din klasse, er spillets mål enten å eliminere de motsatte alliansene (grupper/lag) eller å Overleve. Hvordan man spiller (Rask start) Det går rykter om at gruppene Unseen/Cult, konspirerer mot slottet. Det lojale folket av The Blue Dragon alliansen må finne ut av hvem som er skyldig i forræderi ved å trekke konklusjoner og oppdage spor. Spillet er enkelt: Drep de slemme folkene (fra Unseen alliansen eller Cult alliansen) før de dreper de snille (Blue Dragon): Myrd eller bli myrdet, men du er nødt til å drepe den rette. På natten vil de onde spillerne (fra Unseen/Cult) myrde eller forstyrre de gode spillerne (fra Blue Dragon alliansen): Disse spillerne kan drepe andre spillere på natten ved bruk av nattevner. Medlemmer fra alliansene Unseen/Cult vil være istand til å snakke med hverandre på natten og kjenner hverandres identitet. På den andre siden, på natten, vil de gode spillerne (fra Blue Dragon alliansen) forsøke enten å etterforske, beskytte eller støtte de andre, med kun et fåtall som har muligheten til å ta liv. De vil forsøke å fastslå hvem som er fiende og frende ved etterforskning. De aller fleste av de gode spillerne vil ikke kunne snakke med de andre. I tillegg vil ikke de gode spillerne, selvom de har flertall over Unseen eller Cult, vite hverandres identiteter. I løpet av dagen vil spillerne oppdage hvem som ble myrdet kvelden før og diskutere saken. De vil legge sporene (og spor forfalsket av medlemmene i Unseen eller Cult) på bordet, og ved å trekke konklusjoner vil diskusjonen ende opp med en mistenkt. Til hjelp vil hver spiller ha en dagsevne som vil hjelpe dem i diskusjonen. På slutten av dagen vil én spiller bli anklaget for å være forræder og bli henrettet - Det er din jobb å henrette de rette menneskene. Selvfølgelig er det mer å lære i spillet: Evner, unike klasser, Nøytrale grupper, og en Cult allianse som gjør spillet enda morsommere. Lær mer nedenfor! De fire lagene? I dette spillet blir hver spiller delt inn i ett av fire lag. 1. Blue Dragon (Gode): The Blue Dragon sitt mål er å beseire Unseen, Cult, og alle andre nøytrale som ønsker å ødelegge dem. The Blue Dragon må stole på de etterforskende klassene og deres vett for å oppdage fienden. Bare et fåtall klasser i Blue Dragon har evnen til å drepe, så Blue Dragon avhenger vanligvis av henrettelser på dagtid for å bli kvitt de onde. The Blue Dragon har flertallet over alle andre allianser, men de vet ikke hvem som er hvem og kan ikke kommunisere på natten. ' 2. 'Unseen (Onde): The Unseen sitt mål er å beseire Blue Dragon og alle andre nøytrale som ønsker å ødelegge dem. The Unseen er en minoritet, men de kjenner hverandres identitet og kan kommunisere på natten. 'The Mastermind kan Konvertere andre til å slutte seg til dem som en "mørkere versjon" av deres opprinnelige klasse. 3. 'Neutral (Nøytrale): Noen nøytrale klasser trenger bare å Overleve til spillet ender. Andre nøytrale klasser har et Unikt mål. Medlemmer av nøytrale allianser kan ikke kommunisere på natten. 'The Reaper er også ''teknisk sett sitt eget nøytrale lag. 4. [[Cult|'''Cult]]' (Onde):' The Cult sitt mål er beseire Blue Dragon og alle nøytrale som ønsker å ødelegge dem.The Cult starter med en Cult Leader og en Seeker. The Cult Leader har evnen til å rekruttere de fleste medlemmene av Blue Dragon til the Cult. Cult medlemmer kan kommunisere med hverandre på natten. '''The Cult Leader kan Hjernevaske andre til å slutte seg til Cult-laget som et kultmedlem basert på deres opprinnelige klassetype. '''Hva gjør dette spesielt? Throne of Lies er ikke som andre spill om konklusjonstrekking. Dette spillet har to viktige mekanikker. * Kongen På begynnelsen av spillet vil en spiller bli konge og bli tildelt en tilfeldig allianse (hvilken som helst). Kongen har makt til å manipulere spillet med ekstra stemmer og evnen til å legge veto på resultatet. Kongen er farlig for de motstående alliansene, så farlig at alle som står imot ham vil forsøke å myrde ham. Hvis mordet er vellykket vil det bli åpnet for å stille seg selv til valg for å ta over tronen og bli konge. Kongelige er de første som kan tre frem for å erstatte Kongen, etterfulgt av ikke-kongelige. Ingen fra Blue Dragon som Myrder kan bruke sine drapsevner mot Kongen. Onde allianser som normalt sett vet hvem som er på sitt lag vet ikke om Kongen er ond - de vil ikke være synlig på listen over deres "onde alliansemedlemmer". * Unseen og Cult aliansene har kraften til å Konvertere. Enten Cult eller Unseen alliansen vil dukke opp '-- hvis Cult er tilstede, vil det ikke være Unseen, og motsatt.' Hver helt trenger en god gammeldags skurk, og Throne of Lies er inget unntak -- faktisk, så er det to. Hvert spill vil enten ha lagene Cult eller Unseen: 1) The Unseen 'starter med The Assassin og The Mastermind. "The Assassin" vil være den som dreper, mens "The Mastermind" er den som konverterer. "The Mastermind" har evnen til å konvertere andre spillerne til the Unseen ''og det er der moroa begynner. The Mastermind har evnen til å konvertere andre til å bli medlemmer av the Unseen alliansen. Dette er mulig ettersom den maksimale størrelsen av the Unseen er tre mennesker. Hvis "The Mastermind" sin konversjon av en spiller er vellykket, vil spilleren nå støtte the Unseen. I tillegg til dette vil den konverterte spilleren få en ny klasse. Den nye klassen er basert på deres opprinnelige klasse. Hvis The Assassin dør, vil det eldste konverterte medlemmet bli den nye Assassin. The Mastermind, derimot, kan ikke erstattes. 2) The Cult starter med en Cult Leader og en Seeker. "The Cult Leader" kan også Konvertere, men den koverterte klassen er basert på målets type istedenfor klasse. Denne alliansen har en grense på fire medlemmer. '''Klassetyper Det er 6 typer for å hjelpe spillere med å forstå en klasse uten å lese deres evner: Killer = Drapsklasser kan drepe motstående lagmedlemmer. Offensive = Offensive klasser kan bruke offensive evner og teknikker for å forstyrre fiender. Investigator = Etterforskende klasser kan etterforske andre og avdekke spor om deres klasse/lag/type. Social = Sosiale klasser bruker kommunikasjon og sosialevner for å få fremskritt i spillet. Special = Noen klasser spesielle, slik som Kongen eller The Mastermind, som ikke oppfyller andre typer. Support = Støtteklasser hjelper og forsvarer andre ved helbredelse eller ved å styrke andre klasser. Klasser Normal spillmodus I normal spillmodus vil omkring åtte til ti spillere vil være medlem av Blue Dragon. The Blue Dragon i den normale spillmodusen er tilstedeværelsen til The Sheriff/The Paladin og The Prince garantert. Hvis the Unseen er tilstede i spillet, kommer det automatisk til å være Assassin og The Mastermind. The Sheriff vil også være tilstede i disse spillene. Hvis Cult er tilstede i spillet, kommer det automatisk til å være Cult Leader og Seeker. The Paladin vil også være tilstede i disse spillene. Spillere som ikke er tildelt de andre alliansene vil være en nøytral spiller. Kongen vil være tilstede i hvert eneste spill, uansett om det er Unseen eller Cult og kan være et medlem av hvilken som helst allianse, uten at noen andre kjenner til deres allianse. Spillfaser/Flyt ToL spill består av to faser: dagsfasen og nattefasen. Spillet starter i nattefasen, fortsetter til dagsfasen, går tilbake til nattefasen og så videre. Slik vil fasene fortsette frem til det er en seirende allianse. Spillstart: Hver spiller vil få lov til å lage et alias i spillet og blir tildelt en klasse. Bare de vil kjenne sin egen klasse. Deretter vil spillerne bli introdusert til hverandre. I tillegg til dette, vil én spiller bli Konge. Alle vet hvem Kongen er, men bare han kjenner sin ekte allianse. Etter en kort dialog vil hver spiller vende tilbake til rommet sitt og spillet fortsetter inn i nattefasen. Natt: The Nobles, Cult medlemmer og medlemmer av the Unseen vil være i stand til å prate med andre spesifikke medlemmer, mens andre vil gå igjennom nattefasen i stillhet. Spillere som bruker sine klasse-evner vil ha muligheten til å bruke natthandlinger. Noen natthandlinger vil tillate spillere å etterforske, noen vil etterlate spillere å beskytte, mens andre tillater spillere å myrde. Natthandlinger som har blitt registrert i løpet av nattfasen vil bli utført på slutten av nattfasen. Spillerne vil få beskjed om enkelt av handlingene gjort mot dem. Noen av handlingene har prioritet over andres. (For eksempel, The Assassin prøver å drepe The Butler, og på samme tid prøver "the Butler" å okkupere "the Assassin" for natten. Handlingene til "the Butler" vil bli utført først, og "the Assassin" vil bli okkupert og er dermed ikke i stand til å drepe "the Butler"). Dag: Dagsfasen vil begynne med å avsløre hvem som ikke overlevde nattefasen. Den falnes klasse vil bli vist, sammen med deres journal i spillet og en såkalt "deathnote". Hvis Kongen ikke overlevde natten, vil en selvutnevnelsesprosess begynne for å finne en erstatter. Kongelige klasser vil kunne tre frem for å erstatte kongen. Hvis det kun er én kongelig som trer frem, vil dette bli Kongen. Dersom to kongelige trer frem, vil det åpnes for en avstemning om hvilken av de to kongelige som skal bli den nye Kongen. Dersom ingen kongelige trer frem, vil en ny selvutnevnelsesprosess starte neste dag. Dersom det ikke er en kandidat etter to selvutnevnelsesprosesser på rad, vil et maktvakuum oppstå, som betyr at det ikke vil være en konge resten av spillet. Etter at Kongen har blitt erstattet eller Kongen overlevde, vil en diskusjon for å anklage spillere for forræderi begynne. For å fremme diskusjonen kan spillerne bruke sin klasses dagsevne i all hemmelighet. Vanligvis vil dagsevner aktiveres umiddelbart ved bruk og hver spiller kan kun bruke én dagsevne per dag. For å hjelpe spillerne enda mer, finnes det en håndbok/wiki i spillet for å hjelpe til med å trekke konklusjoner. I løpet av anklagelsen, hvis en spiller er overbevist, kan de stemme på den mistenkte. Dersom spilleren mottar en majoritet av stemmer, vil det bli holdt en rettsak for vedkommende. Dersom den mistenkte blir funnet skyldig, vil de bli henrettet.Den første spilleren som anklaget den skyldige spilleren vil få æren av å henrette dem. Våpenet til anklageren vil legge til rette for forskjellige henrettelsesmetoder. Er du død? De Døde vil ha muligheten til å være tilskuere fra gravplassen. De har ikke muligheten til å prate med de levende, bortsett fra enkelte klasser (noen ganger ved bruk av en evne). Døde spillere kan fortsatt vinne dersom deres seiersbetingelser blir møtt. "Mini-spill" for de døde kommer snart. Handling Throne of Lies har en handling, sortert fra utgivelsesdato: # The Castle # The Good King # The Corrupt King # Where is my color..? A Fool's Story # The Conspiracy # The Gathering Inspirert Av * Middelaldersk Politikk * Werewolf/Mafia * Sherlock Holmes * SC2: Mafia * Secret Hitler * Town of Salem * Game of Thrones * Versailles * Skyrim * League of Legends * Dungeons and Dragons (D&D) * Monty Python and the Holy Grail Opptredener * GDC 2016 * Unite 2016 Eksterne Lenker * Official Website * Steam Page Språkoversettelser Hvis menyen øverst ikke fungerer, prøv disse: * Arabic/العربية * Czech/čeština * Dutch/Nederlands * English * Filipino/Pilipino (Tagalog) * Finnish/Suomi * French/Français * German/Deutsch * Greek/Ελληνικά * Hungarian/Magyar * Indonesian/Bahasa Indonesia * Italian/Italiano * Japanese/日本語 * Mandarin Chinese/中文 * Norwegian/Norsk * Polish/Polski * Portuguese/Português * Russian/pусский * Spanish/Español * Swedish/Svenska * Turkish/Türkiye Partner Social Deduction Games Heist Gone Wrong Wikia A Heist Gone Wrong is an online multiplayer game for 4 to 6 people about bluffing and deception. It is based on One Night Ultimate Werewolf. A bank robbery doesn't go as planned, and the Robbers mix in with innocent bystanders. Your goal is to figure out who the Bank Robbers are and arrest one, or to survive as the Bank Robber, depending on your role. Camp Cadaver's Wikia Camp Cadaver is inspired by well known tropes from 1980s slasher films. Become a hero and try to survive, or secretly destroy the camp as a villain or psycho. Includes over 60 roles and 200 cosmetic options to ensure every round is different and filled with mayhem. Options include playing with a reduced role list for easier deduction, fast or long play, and much more. Rounds accomidate 5 - 15 players. Category:Browse